Christmas Challenge
by GSRnutforever
Summary: I love boring titles. In response to the GSR ForeverLove Christmas Challenge DUH! A few spoilers mainly the final eps and upto GBaGL but before 'For Gedda' I own nothing and I forgot the disclaimer. A tiny reference to being gay but i meant no offence.


A big christmas tree  
Grissom and Sara under a mistletoe  
an office party  
punch with alcohol  
someone dressed as Santa  
any mention of fireworks  
and christmas underwear.

* * *

"No Catherine."

"Gil-"

"No. I'm not going and not even stealing my fetal pig will get me this time."

"When was the last time you actually went out and had fun?" Even before she saw the look on his face, she knew she had overstepped the invisible barrier. Without saying a single word, he left the room, barely noticing that his shoulder had collided with Nick's.

"Woah, whats his problem?"

"I crossed a line and now he hates me. He's just been so down since Sara left. I dont think he's even slept properly."

"He took it hard Cath. His girlfriend walks out no notice after two years? I'd take it hard too."

* * *

Greg stared at the large Christmas tree in complete fasination. His gaze didnt even waver when Warrick's hand came down on his shoulder.

"Whats the matter Greg? Never seen a Christmas tree before?"

"This tree is MASSIVE. All my years in Vegas, You'd think I would have noticed a tree this big."

"Whenever you're ready, we have an office party to got to."

"I wonder with lucky person gets to play Santa this year?"

"I thought it was Catherine's, given that Sara isnt here. I dont think Grissom will show either."

"They looked so happy together last year."

"Maybe Nelly Furtado was right. All good things do come to end."

* * *

After to being told that this year's party was compulsory, Grissom had found himself repeating old traditions by standing in the corner while nursing the cup of punch (alcoholic but dont tell Ecklie) for over two hours without actually drinking anything from it. Catherine wanted to include him in the festivities but it only seemed to dampen his mood further so she let him be.

Nothing could prepare them for the surprise about to come.

Santa woddled through the entrance, his large sack thrown hazardly over his shoulder. Gathering everyone on the 'dance floor', he began handing out gifts. What struck Grissom is how familiar 'Santa' appeared. It obviously wasnt someone from his shift, they were all there.

It couldnt be.

His silent question was answered when 'Santa' handed him a single envelope, with his _left_ hand. Eyeing the hand curiously, Grissom took the gift before his eyes stared in 'Santa's' Dark brown ones. To confirm his suspicions, he opend the envelope and stared at the words, before mouthing to him. 'Dont be, I love you.' the intimate moment disappeared when Greg yelled "Hey this isnt funny!" Greg's 'Secret Santa' had purchased a pair of extremely festive...boxers, complete with Rudolph and 'Ho Ho Ho's. During the commotion, Grissom grabbed 'Santa's' hand and dragged 'him' into the corner. As he began to lean down, two hands on his chest stopped him.

"Before we start, I need to tell something important. This belly..." Taking hold of his hand, 'he' placed it on 'his' stomach. "Isnt fake." As if on cue, there was movement below his hand. His head hot up with an unusual glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"I would have told you sooner but I thought it would be stupid to tell you over the phone."

"I dont care that I found out this way, you've given me the best gift ever. I love you so much. I dont like this beard though."

Catherine, as usual, was the first to notice Grissom and 'Santa's' disappearance. The bag was still there so 'Santa' couldnt have gone too far. Quickly turning into 'CSI mode', she found them both in the corner, exploring each others mouths with their tongues, 'Santa's' beard hanging forgotten around 'his' neck, above their head stood mistletoe.

"Some one tell me my drink is spiked?"

"I thought we agreed to keep that private?"

"Well its either the alcohol in the punch or I'm going nuts." Warrick's gaze followed Catherine's and his jaw slackened.

"I knew the guy was depressed but thats rediculous." Greg and Nick had also joined in the stare-at-Grissom-making-out-with-'Santa' game.

"I dont think thats a guy..." The plot thickened (sorry, always wanted to say that) as 'Santa' pulled away from the kiss and dropped 'his' hat on to Grissom's head before grabbing his jacket collar and started kissing him again.

"Santa is...Sara?"

"I thought she was in San Francisco?"

"Obviously she isnt."

"Nelly Furtado was wrong."

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Sara, still clad in the Santa suit, found herself sitting on her fiancee knee, his arms locked around her waist, while her former co-workers stared at her, hungry for information on her wareabouts for past six months.

"Okay guys. There are things in my past that I'm not proud of. What you have to understand is that I will tell you but I'm just not ready yet."

"Sara told me when I went to visit after her suspention. Thats why I went against Ecklie and didnt fire her."

"I honestly didnt know." Greg sounded guilty.

"No one but Gil did Greg. I thought things would get better after Nick's kidnapping, but for some reason they just got worse. Jim shot Bell, then he got shot, then Greg was attacked, then I was taken. I thought with Gil and you guys behind I could get passed it and move on, but I got shifted to swing and everything got harder."

"I told you that I'd move."

"I know Gil, but I couldnt do that to the team. Which brings me to the other things we need to tell you."

"Before Sara left...I asked her to marry me."

"I think it was more of a statement actually."

"I didnt hear you complaining."

"I'm not complaining because I know that no one else in the world will get to experience such a unique proposal." She bent slightly and pecked his lips.

"Dont tell me it involved bugs Gil?"

"I believe they were bees."

"I am engaged to an entomologist Cath."

"And the Santa suit?"

"I need a getup and it was my turn."

"Just how many secrets are you two hiding?"

"Last one I swear. I would like you all to know that this year, I didnt use stuffing for Santa's stomach. I'm actually 26 weeks pregnant." The table suddenly buzzed with excitement. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged and someone (probably Catherine) took the liberty of ruffling Grissom's hair. The bubble popped briefly as his royal baldness (aka Ecklie DUH!) stumbled over, completely wasted and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Whaty, whaty, whaty?" The over stimulated five year old jumped in to his father's arms. Tongue between his teeth, he tried to remember the message he needed to relay from his mother.

"I forgot." Grissom couldnt help but chuckle.

"That is a problem."

"GILBERT DANIEL GRISSOM! GET YOUR A.R.S.E IN THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Andrew giggled at his father's face.

"Daddy's in trouble."

"Your mother's gonna kill me." He put the small child back on the floor and handed him his phone. "If I'm not back in half an hour, call Uncle Jim." With a kiss on his brow, Grissom entered the kitchen to meet his fate. Andrew could hear his mother yelling refusely about the pie that had been eaten when the dog plodded passed him. Ever the son of two CSI's, he took Hank's collar and gently pulled him into the kitchen where his parents could examine the evidence. The dog had eaten pie. Sara blamed Grissom, Grissom blamed the hormones, Andrew blamed mummy's tummy because she said that there was a little person inside there and when she put his hand there he could feel the little person kick. It always made him giggle.

* * *

The Grissoms' arrived at the crime lab with a overstimulated five year old and a tray of cocktail sausage rolls (I'm a vegetarian but my mum buys then all the time) and salad.

At 11.30, the night shift made their way to the roof to watch the various casinoes of Las Vegas try to outdo each other with their New Year fireworks. With Andrew curled up in one arm and Sara in the other, Grissom couldnt help but feel that everything in his life was what he had aways dreamed of. As Andrew joined in with Greg's 'oohs' and 'aaah's' at the brightly lit sky, Grissom turned to his wife and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips, their first of many for the new year.

"Happy New Year honey."

"Happy New Year Gil."

ENDENDEND


End file.
